L'overdose de rose
by Shini la folle
Summary: Merci d'être indulgent c'est mon premier fic! Mais si c nul dite le que j'arrête d'écrire! Sinon anti réléchose ce fic devrait vous plaire!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Overdose de rose Auteur : Shini (la folle de son chibi lycée) Genre : délire, yaoi, réléchose en tout genre Couples : Power 1*2 !!!!!!! Power 3*4 !!!!!!! Power Wuffy célibataire!!!!!!! Wufeï: C'est Wufeï Shini!! Et pourquoi y a que moi qui suis célibataire? Shini : Parce que j't'aime pô na ! Les 4 autres : T'as de la chance crois-nous ! Shini : Au fait j'ai prévu un torturage de Quachou dans un prochain fic !!!! Quatre : Nan !!! Pourquoi moi ? Shini : Parce que j't'adore choupinet !! Les 4 autres : Pas de chance !! Disclaimer : Alors on nous force à dire que ces BCBG sont pas à nous !! Moi je trouve ça révoltant !! Oui au droit de propriété sur les G-boys !! Réléna : Oui donnez-moi mon Heero !!! Heero : Eeerk !! Non pitié tout sauf elle !!! Réléna : Mais Hee...BAM !!!!! (tekken punch de Shini) Shini: Mais quelle conne celle là!! Et dire que vous allez devoir vous la taper pendant tout ce fic !!! J'vous plains ! Les 5 G-boys : Non auscouuuuurs !!!!! Note : les chibi chiffres ramènent à des notes tout à la fin.  
  
Allez bonne lecture...si du moins c'est possible avec mes fics ( je le déconseille quand même aux dépressifs et aux suicidaires ! Y auront vraiment envie d'en finir avec la vie sinon !)  
  
Overdose de rose  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
C'était par une maaaaaagnifique journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient(1). Mais et dire que cette journée aurait pu rester sublime si une certaine personne avait décidé de rester au lit... Mais malheureusement la reine du royaume de Sank avait décidé de se lever ce matin là... Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit la mit tout de suite de bonne humeur : du rose ! Ah chambre rose aux murs roses, au plafond rose, à la moquette rose. Ah lit aux draps roses, ah nounours tous roses(2). Ah meubles roses, vêtements roses... Ah quelle magnifique couleur que le rose ! C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui la mit encore plus de bonne humeur : « Oh mais moi aussi je suis rose ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Ah que je suis heureuse entourée de rose. Tiens même mon chien est rose ! » En effet elle avait teint son caniche au départ blanc en rose fushia(3). Et c'est là que la pire chose qui put arriver arriva : Réléna eut une idée(4) : « Mais j'y pense(5) ! Heero n'est pas rose il est marron(6) ! Et en plus sa maison n'est pas rose comme la mienne ! Ah il faut à tout prix arranger ça ! » La noble reine du royaume de Sank se leva et sortit de son placard rose une robe... rose mais ais-je besoin de le préciser ! Puis elle voulut coiffer avec sa brosse rose devant sa coiffeuse rose ses cheveux roses(7). Mais au lieu de son reflet elle ne vit que du rose ! Eh oui car dans sa folie du rose elle avait également peint le miroir ! « Oh mais c'est magnifique ! Je suis entièrement rose ! C'est sublime, je suis sublime(8) !!! Heero va m'adorer comme ça !! Ah Heeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Les G-boys étaient ce matin là parti voir un film d'avant colonisation « Le voyage de Porcinet »(9)... Euh non je plaisantai !!! Ils étaient en fait partis voir « Le Seigneur des anneaux : Les deux tours »(10). Duo avait tant bien que mal réussi à les convaincre et même Wufeï avec qui il avait utilisé les meilleurs arguments possibles : « Mais si j'te jure ! Aragorn y fait sa justice et Gimli est misogyne ! En plus Légolas il est trop beau !! » M'enfin bon ! Tous savaient pertinemment que Duo qui l'avait déjà vu une bonne centaine de fois profiterait du noir de la salle pour tripoter allègrement son Hee-chan et que Quatre se planquerait dans les bras de son Tro-mamour toutes les 2 secondes parce qu'y a : « Les messants orks qui font peurs et qui tapent les zentils et que Aragorn y tombe de la falaise et puis que c'est trop triiiiste !! »Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Heero avait de plus en plus chaud tandis que son mamour promenait sa main à un endroit plus que stratégique... Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'était enfoui sous son fauteuil et Trowa tentait de le sortir de là en lui promettant que « Non les orks ne vont pas passer de l'autre côté de l'écran pour t'attaquer » et que « Oui je serai là pour te protéger au cas où ». Et c'est au grand moment de la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm(11) ,instant critique où Quatre avait eut la mauvaise idée de sortir la tête de dessous les fauteuils et où le système zéro s'était alors déclenché, au moment où Heero commençait à voir des étoiles sous les caresses de Duo, où Wufeï se terrait sur son fauteuil genre « Je les connais pas ce ne sont pas mes amis. » que le Perfect Soldier sentit un puissant ultrason lui percer les tympans et qu'il enregistra l'information sous la forme d'un énorme cochon tout rose. Cette pensée lui coupa tout plaisir et il sortit précipitamment de la salle alors que Quatre s'était accroché au grand écran en hurlant : « Laissez-m'en ! Je vais faire un massacre !!! » Trowa tentait de le décrocher de là mais c'était peine perdu ! Wufeï lui se posait la question plus qu'existentielle qui était « Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici en sauvant mon honneur avec la bande de demeurés qui m'accompagnent ? ». Quant à Duo il était sorti à la suite de son amant, ne comprenant absolument plus rien : « De toute façon je l'ai en DVD version collector avec 5 heures de bonus(12) !!! » Heero avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements. Et il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions que quand il sentit la main de Duo sur son épaule, il lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya voler sur la route sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Et alors qu'une voiture était sur le point de rentrer dans le pov' américain encore sonné par son vol plané Quatre surgit devant lui, souleva la voiture et l'envoya à 100 mètres de là. Trowa accourut, attrapa le blond sous son bras et l'Américain par la natte de sa main libre puis il les ramena sur le trottoir et mit Duo dans les bras de son amant. Mais il garda Quatre bien coincé sous son bras : « Trowa lâche-moi je vais faire un massacre ! Hahaha tremblez carcasses !!!! » Wufeï qui en avait lui plus qu'assez de se taper la méga honte assomma l'Arabe : « Bon maintenant on peut rentrer ?! _Okey Wuffy ! Reste zen sinon tu vas péter un câble ! _C'est Wufeï Maxwell !! _Dis t'as les hormones qui te travaillent ou quoi, demanda Heero ? _Je t'avais pourtant déconseillé la testostérone, ajouta Trowa (13) !! _Eh oh ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger messieurs dames mais mon ami ici présent, une bête de sexe, est quelque peu en manque alors si au moins l'un de vous pouvait nous dépanner parce que nous on a déjà tout donné au ciné ! Merci d'avance !! » Une trentaine de regards choqués fixèrent le pov' chinois qui était devenu rouge voir marron de honte : « Maxwell je vais te tuer !! _Même pas en rêve Wuffy !! » Et sur ce, Duo partit en courant en direction de la maison-résidence- Winner. Trowa et Heero marchaient eux tranquillement à leur suite mais plus ils approchaient de la maison plus Heero se sentait mal : « Un problème Heero ? _SDAR enclenché, dit-il affolé !! _Euh traduc' please. _Système de Détection Anti Réléna!!!!! » C 'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison qui était recouverte d'une immense bâche. Quatre se réveilla à ce moment là : « Mmm... Tro... où on est...Ah !!! C'est quoi ce truc sur ma maison ? _Hee-chan tu sais toi ? Hee-chan ? _Code rouge activé !!!! Cible à moins de 20 mètres... _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Shini :Et voilà ! Finie le premier chapitre ! Duo : Ben je croyais qui devait y en avoir qu'un. Shini : Ben en fait non y en aura deux ! J'trouve que c'est mieux ! Wufeï : Dis plutôt que t'as la flemme de l'écrire ! Shini : Meuh non que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est pas du tout mon style ! Les 5 : Mais oui on y croit !  
  
Pour les chibi chiffres : (1)Direct on se dit : « Ah enfin un gentil fic qui commence bien ! » Vous y laissez pas prendre !!! (2)Attention ce sont des bisounours !! (3)Pov' bête ! (4)Non mon dieu ! Tout sauf ça !! (5) Et elle se met à penser en plus ! C'est la fin du monde !!! (6)Heero : BOUM !!!!!  
Duo : Marron ?!!!  
Shini: Ben oui c'est Réléna quand même !!! (7)Elle les a teint en même temps que le chien ! (8)Elle a toujours pas compris pour le miroir... (9)Tous : Shini !!!!!!!  
Shini : Ben quoi vous aimez pas Porcinet ? (10)Mais oui vous savez là où y a un monsieur aux oreilles pointues et à la longue chevelure blonde et qui répond au doux nom de Légolas ! (11)Mais oui où Légolas fait sa sublime cascade !!!Rahhh Légolaaas !!!! (12)Y parle du film là pas de Hee-chan ! J'ai pas encore réussi à le mettre en DVD lui !! (13) Qui a osé dire qu'y étaient OCC !!!!!!!Qui ?!!!!! 


	2. L'overdose de rose 2

Titre : Overdose de rose Auteur : Shini ( tjrs aussi folle !!! Les vacances de février ça m'arrange pas !!) Genre : délire total, yaoi, retour de la réléchose et que de rose !!!! Couple : Vive le1*2 et le 3*4 power !!! Et merci à Wuffy d'accepter de rester célibataire !!! Wufeï : Mais j'ai rien accep...BAM !!!! Shini ( range son marteau de 250 kg ) : Bien sur il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant !!! Les 4 autres : Mais oui bien sur !!! Y a la marmotte qui mais l'chocolat là où on pense !!! Disclaimer : Eh le 21 janvier c'était mon anniversaire !!! Vous pouvez me les offrir please *chibi eyes puissance 10* !!! Les G-boys : Pitié ne l'écoutez pas !!!!! Quatre : J'veux pas mourir si jeune !!! Heero : Shini omae o korosu !!! ( au moins c pas OCC !!!) Trowa : ...,...(très éloquent comme d'hab ) Wufeï : Onna tu vas mourir !!!! Duo : Pitié venez nous sauver !!!!! Note : Bon c'est le 2ème et le dernier chapitre ! Comment ça c'est court ?! Non mais allez-y vous tentez de supporter Réléna pendant 2 chapitre !!! J'peux vous assurer que psychologiquement c'est extrêmement dur à supporter ! Tenez ça m'a presque rendu folle !! Duo : Non t'as pas besoin de Réléna pour l'être ! Heero : C'est vrai tous tes profs te disent depuis le CP que t'es bonne à interner !! Shini : Mais euh je cherchai une excuse à ma folie congénitale...  
  
Sinon mirchi Misao Maxwell pour ton review qui est le premier de ma courte carrière de fanficeuse ( que d'émotion lol !!!!) !!! Sinon oui j'me suis gouré je l'ai d'abord publié en anglais mais après je l'ai remis en français ( pas l'habitude de ff.net) !!! Voilà le 2ème chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier !! Mirchi encore pour ta review et zoubi !!!  
  
Bon ben je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( et bonne chance ) !!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
« Heeeeeeeeeerooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!! Tu m'as ... Bam !!! un teken punch d'Heero et un Réléchose par terre plus tard...  
  
_Pété les tympans grosse conne !!! C'était donc toi l'espèce de gros porc rose qui a gueulé si fort que je t'ai entendu au ciné !!  
  
_Oui c'est moi !! Ah Heero je suis... Bam !!! re par terre mais cette fois-ci kick fly de Duo  
  
_Poufiasse !! T'as gâche notre extase avec tes conneries !! Heero pitié tue là elle me fait trop horreur !  
  
_Et risquer de salir le magnum calibre 7 que tu m'as offert à Noël(1) ! Pas question !!  
  
_Mais si Heero tue moi je n'attends que ça !!!  
  
_Toi tu veux encore mon poing dans ta gueule !  
  
_Eh oh est-ce que je...  
  
_Oh oui Heero frappe-moi ! Bam !!  
  
_Eh oh est-ce que...  
  
_Tu l'as demandé te voilà exaucé alors viens pas te plaindre !  
  
_Putain est-ce que je pourrai en caser une ?!! »  
  
Tous tournèrent leurs regards étonnés vers le jeune Winner qui lui se tourna vers la Réléchose : « Dis moi conn... euh Rel'(2) qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maison ?  
  
_Ah ça c'est un cadeau pour Heero ! »  
  
Et elle sortit une télécommande rose bonbon avec un gros bouton rose fushia puis la regarda perplexe :  
  
« Ben zut ça s'utilise comment ?   
  
_BOUM !! »  
  
Les pilotes venaient de s'écrouler, consternés devant tant de connerie tandis que la noble reine(3) du royaume de Sank retournait dans tous les sens la télécommande :  
  
« Ah ça y est je crois que je me souviens(4) ! »  
  
Et elle commença à donner des coups de boule dans la télécommande tandis que les pilotes hésitaient à se relever, se disant qu'ils allaient encore s'écrouler devant la connerie de la chose rose dans peu de temps. Finalement, à force de taper la télécommande sur sa tête, Réléna avait on ne sait comment réussi à presser le gros bouton rose fushia. La bâche qui couvrait la maison tomba alors et tous crurent faire une crise cardiaque. La maison était...entièrement peinte en rose !!  
  
« Ahhhh ma maison !!! Elle a peint ma maison en rose !!! »  
  
Le jeune Winner commençait à étouffer de rage, Trowa tentait de le calmer, Wufei en était à  
  
« comment partir et sauver mon honneur 2ème chapitre », Duo se sentait mal rien qu'en regardant la maison et Heero... se prit un pot de peinture rose en pleine face !!!  
  
« Ah Heero !! Maintenant toi aussi tu es tout rose !! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?!!  
  
_Grosse pouf' t'as osé peindre mon Hee-chan en rose !! Tu vas mourir !! Je vais te tuer, t'étriper, te...BAM !!!! »  
  
Duo venait à son tour de se recevoir un pot de peinture rose en pleine face et commençait à s'étouffer avec la dite peinture qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé. Heero, lui, revenait de sa stupeur et commençait à fulminer. Mais, pauvre de lui, au lieu de voir rouge il vit rose car la réléchose venait de lui sauter dessus, le plaquant au sol. Puis elle sortit 3 pots de peinture d'on ne sait où(5) et tartina allègrement le pov' Perfect Soldier qui étouffait sous le poids de l'énorme porc rose. Trowa de son côté était en train d'essayer de faire cracher à Duo la peinture que ce dernier avait gobé, lâchant Quatre...mauvaise idée car le petit blond, devenu à moitié fou après avoir vu sa maison rose, prit un pot de peinture rose et se le renversa sur lui ! Trowa lâcha immédiatement Duo et courut vers son mamour. Mais, pendant sa course, il reçut un grand jet de peinture rose de Wufei ! Eh oui car ce dernier avait pris le tuyau d'arrosage pour rincer tout le monde mais il s'averrait que la réléchose avait remplacé l'eau par la peinture rose !!  
  
« Rah Wufei j'vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Non Barton j'te jure que je l'ai pas fait exp...BAM !!! »  
  
Un pot de peinture et un chinois entièrement rose plus tard, Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras pour voir comment l'arabe allait. Ce dernier avait à peu près retrouvé la raison et tentait de faire respirer l'américain ou du moins de lui faire cracher la peinture qu'il avait avalé mais rien n'y faisait :  
  
« Trowa on fait quoi ?!!  
  
_On lui montre ça et je suis sure que ça ira mieux ! »  
  
Le français et l'arabe firent de Duo le spectateur de la pire scène d'horreur à savoir Réléna en train d'appliquer une 3ème couche sur Heero, ce dernier étouffant littéralement :  
  
« Rah conasse !!! Touche pas à mon Hee-chan !!!!!! »  
  
Duo se releva d'un bond en recrachant de la peinture rose, attrapa la chose rose par le cou et la souleva pour l'envoyer la tête la 1ère dans les rosiers. Puis il aida le japonais qui toussait à s'en décoller les poumons à se relever :  
  
« Tu vas bien Hee-mamour ?  
  
_Keuf, keuf...oui quand keuf, keuf... j'aurai recraché keuf, keuf...tout ce que cette conne m'a fait bouffer !!!  
  
_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Y faut s'en débarrasser et vite !!  
  
_J'ai une idée ! »  
  
Heero sortit son téléphone portable de son space spandex, composa un numéro, prononça un « Intervention A-R d'urgence », donna l'adresse de la maison puis raccrocha en signifiant aux autres que le cauchemar était bientôt terminé :  
  
« Et pour ma maison ?! Ze veux pas vivre dans une maison toute rose !! Ze veux pas !!!!  
  
_Ta gueule Winner !!!!  
  
_Bouh Wuffy l'es messant avec moi !!! Z'ai peur Trowa !!! Ze suis sure que c'est nun messant nork qui na traversé l'écran !!!  
  
_Mais non Quatre...  
  
_Siiiiiiiii !!!!!!! A l'aide Aragorn !!!! Viens nous aider!!!! Viens vi...mff !!!! »  
  
Trowa venait d'arrêter les jérémiades de Quatre en lui roulant une pelle digne des plus grands films(6). Mais la scène fut vite gâchée par le retour de la réléchose :  
  
« Heeeeeeeeeer...BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! »  
5 tekken punch plus tard...  
  
« Ferme ta gueule !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dirent les 5 G-boys en cœur  
  
_Dis Heero c'est qui les personnes en blouses blanches qui arrivent avec une ambulance rose ?  
  
_Ca c'est l'hôpital psy spéciale crise du rose !! Y emmènent tous ceux qui sont trop roses !  
  
_Mais Hee-chan...  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_On est tous les 5... entièrement roses !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Tous se regardèrent et partirent en courant, tentant de s'enfuir. Mais les infirmiers les attrapèrent et les embarquèrent tous, réléchose comprise, et on pouvait entendre 5 cris de pure horreur à l'intérieur de l'ambulance(7) !!!!!!  
  
1 semaine plus tard  
  
Les G-boys avaient fini par être relâché, le directeur de l'hôpital jugeant que ces derniers n'étaient pas fous alliés. En revanche ils avaient gardé la réléchose pour le plus grand bonheur de nos beaux gosses préférés. De plus la façade de la maison avait été repeinte dans sa couleur d'origine. Bref les garçons pouvaient rentrer tranquillement chez eux. Mais comme je suis sadique la fin se doit d'être malheureuse !!C'est pour ça qu'en poussant la porte d'entrée de la maison :  
  
« Rah !!! Cette conne avait aussi peint l'intérieur !!!!! Auscours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
OWARI  
  
Shini : Ouf !!! Enfin fini !!! Avec tous les bugs que mon ordi a eut j'ai bien cru que j'allais pas y arriver !!!!!!! En tout cas je n'écris plus une seule fois dans ma vie le mot rose !!!!Sinon ça va les mecs vous êtes vivants ?  
Duo : Malade...  
  
Quatre : Overdose...  
  
Trowa : La peinture était toxique...  
  
Wufei : Envie de vomir...  
  
Heero : J'mangerai plus jamais de cochon...  
  
Shini : Ben dite moi !!! J'aurai ptêt pas du fournir à Réléna de la peinture où y a sur le pot le signe « toxique » et où la date d'utilisation max est le 13/04/1748... Les G-boys ( sur le point de vomir) : Shini omae o korosu...  
Shini : Vous êtes pas vraiment en état je crois !!  
  
Bon pour finir le ptites notes... qu'ess qu'on ferait sans ?  
  
(1)Zont des drôles d'idées de cadeaux eux !!!  
  
(2)Ben c'est Quatre alors y va pas aller dire de gros mots quand même !!!  
  
(3)C'est juste pour éviter les répétitions !!!!!!  
  
(4)Je sais...comment elle pourrait se souvenir alors qu'elle n'a absolument rien dans le crane ? Même pas un cerveau...  
  
(5)Et on veut surtout pas savoir !!!  
  
(6)Ah si Légolas pouvait faire la même chose avec moi !!!!!  
  
(7)Les pauvres !!!! Jsuis quand même méchante !!!!  
  
Bon ben voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! C'était mon premier fic alors c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai beaucoup hésité à le publier ( remarque je me demande si j'ai bien fait...) !! Sinon merci de l'avoir lu et puis... reviews please !! 


End file.
